<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald Dragon by LiliaJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355456">Emerald Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaJae/pseuds/LiliaJae'>LiliaJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Female Character, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rescue, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Wandless Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaJae/pseuds/LiliaJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LiliaJae is a young witch with ancient magics just trying to live her life. Draco Malfoy has move to America to start anew and for the past few years it's been a relatively peaceful life. When the two meet love and drama bloom. What happens when Draco must be the hero?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic like this so feedback is welcome, both negative and positive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly I wind my way through the many shelves of books. I hum softly to myself as I finish returning a stack of books back to where they go. I love this place. It’s so peaceful and I easily get lost in the many worlds contained within pages and binds. Looking down at the last book, Latin, The forgotten Language, I sigh softly. Top shelf, Fuck. Finding the correct spot I reach up, moving to stand on my tip toes and still not able to reach it. </p>
<p>“I hate being short.” I huff quietly.</p>
<p>“Would you like some help?” I hear a chuckle behind the question.</p>
<p>Glancing down the aisle, I catch soft grey eyes. A small flutter happens in my stomach. He smiles as he puts back a book he was looking at. Standing probably somewhere near 6ft. His platinum blond hair shaved on the sides with a long mess on top. He’s wearing jeans that fit perfectly with a green tee. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah, if you don’t mind. As you can see, I’m vertically challenged.” I joke as I hand him the book.</p>
<p>“That may be but beautiful nonetheless.” He gazes into my eyes as he says this.</p>
<p>I push a strand of my chest length pale lilac hair behind my ear smiling. My stomach flutters again. I’m pretty confident in my appearance, even on days like today when I’m just wearing jeans and a fitted black top.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You’re pretty handsome yourself. Your girlfriend is a lucky gal.” I smirk slightly, making it obvious as I eye him up and down.</p>
<p>“I agree though I don’t have a girlfriend at the moment.” Matching my smirk.</p>
<p>“Would you like one?” I lean against the shelf, twirling my hair in my fingers.</p>
<p>He leans in close, our faces just a few inches apart. “You know, I think I would.”</p>
<p>A smile runs across my lips. “Great, my shift ends in fifteen minutes so you can take me out to dinner.” I slip out from under him and head back towards the counter, his chuckle making me smile even more.</p>
<p>I close up my terminal and finish the last of the paperwork then clock out for the day. Excitement bubbles up. It’s been too long since I’ve done this. Sure there’s been plenty of one-nighters, but there’s something different about this guy. I walk out towards the doors and spot him waiting for me.</p>
<p>“The name’s LiliaJae by the way.” He takes my hand and softly kisses the back of it.</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy, at your service.” He holds out an arm and I take it before we walk out of the library and into the evening.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Three months later and I’m falling hard. He matches me quite perfectly. By now I practically live in his apartment. Everything is going great, better than great if I’m honest with myself. Then, a literal hurricane hits. Luckily we were unscathed, the library however, was destroyed. </p>
<p>I climb over some rubble as I make my way inside the destroyed building. Books were everywhere and torn to shreds. A few tears fall as I continue. Since I own the place, I have to assess the damages.</p>
<p>“Lilia, please be careful love. There’s parts of the building that are still unstable.” Draco comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me in comfort.</p>
<p>Moving forward, I enter the room that held a special few books and unfortunately this is an area Draco warned about. Looking around my heart drops, none of them seems to have survived. </p>
<p>Suddenly the walls shake. Fuck. I turn the run out when a beam falls from the ceiling blocking my path out. I hear Draco yell my name before the rest of the room begins to crumble. Fuck again. I throw up a shield as I crouch down and wait for the disaster to stop. I feel another magical presence around my own shield by the time the danger is over.</p>
<p>“Lilia!”<br/>I stand up, ruble falling off the two shields around me. I hear a gasp and turn to a wide-eyed Draco holding a wand. Taking a breath I wave my hand and clear a path to him as we drop our shields. Before I’m even able to take a step, I’m swept up in a pair of strong arms.</p>
<p>“Draco, I’m okay. Our magics kept me safe.” I pull back enough to press my lips against his.</p>
<p>“I was so worried I lost you. Let’s go home for today. Please.” His eyes are pleading with me.</p>
<p>I nod then there’s a pull between us and seconds later we’re in his living room. I kiss him once more before making him sit on the couch.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make some tea then I think we need to have a talk.” He nods as I walk into the kitchen.</p>
<p>I walk back into the living room with two cups to find he hasn’t moved. I sit next to him on the couch after setting the cup on the table in front of us. He clears his throat and takes a sip.</p>
<p>“So. I’m a wizard and you’re a witch. At least I no longer have to worry about breaking the statute of secrecy. I did, however, notice you did magic without a wand.” His eyebrow raises at me.</p>
<p>“I did yes.” My gaze flickers away nervously as I sip my tea. “I don’t use a wand at all, nor do I use any incantations unless the spell is really strong or complicated.”</p>
<p>He sets his cup down and turns towards me. “How? Most of us can’t even accio a simple book across the room when trying to do wandless magic. I can only do a few spells myself.” He summons his wand from the table and into his hand.</p>
<p>I bit my lip. I argue with myself on how much to tell him before finally deciding to tell him everything. “There’s a reason I don’t have a last name. That reason is because... it’s Arcana.”</p>
<p>His eyes go wide before he stands up and starts pacing a bit in disbelief. “Arcana. As in Merlin Arcana. I’m dating an Arcana. Merlin’s bloodline. Salizar, how did I get so lucky.”</p>
<p>I laugh softly as I stand up. I wave my and conjure a ring, it’s a snake wrapped around itself with emeralds for eyes. He stops mid pace and stares at it, law on the floor, like I just accomplished a major feat. I toss it to him and smile as he catches it easily.</p>
<p>“You mentioned Salizar. He’s connected to Merlin and that is one of his rings. I assume you like snakes and were in the Slytherin house. Consider that a gift from me to my favorite person in the world.” I barely finish talking before his lips are on mine.</p>
<p>I kiss him back just as deeply as he is me, yelping softly as he picks me up and walks us to his bedroom. He lays us down and breaks the kiss in favor of going down my neck. Moans escape my lips as I tangle one hand in his hair and wave the other to banish our clothes.</p>
<p>Smiling I cuddle into his naked body, just basking in the afterglow. I look up and our lips meet.</p>
<p>I pull back slightly so I can whisper against his lips, “I love you Draco.” His arms tighten around me.</p>
<p>“And I love you as well Lilia.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” I laugh softly as he spins me around right there on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“I told you it’s a surprise for our sixth month dating-versary.” He spins me back into his waiting arms. “I wanted tonight to be special. I’ve never made it this far in any relationship and I’m not planning on stopping anytime soon either.”</p>
<p>He leaned down to kiss me, pouring his love into it. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gladly reciprocate. We break the kiss and stand there, completely oblivious to the world, staring into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, our world is shattered as we’re both pulled into the pitch black alley behind us. Before I can scream or make a move, I’m silenced and cuffed. I hear some struggling before there’s a pull and a pop.</p>
<p>The apparation leaves me dizzy as I’m thrown into a cell. Seconds later Draco is thrown into the one next to me and both doors close. Looking around I see about ten guys in all. The men are dressed in black and made no attempts in hiding themselves. There’s only us two in cells but looks like a dozen cells in total. In the cell there’s a mattress and a bucket along with some chains bolted to the walls.</p>
<p>One of them comes up to the door and smirks. He’s the burleyest with a tattoo peeking up his neck. “Well done boys. We finally got her. You even brought me her little death-eater pet. This is gonna be fun.”</p>
<p>He waves his wand and the chains in Draco’s cell attach to his neck and wrists. I try to yell for him, but I’m still silenced. The leader then motions for two of his men and they enter his cell. You can see Draco ready himself for whatever is coming seconds before their fists land. On instinct I try to use my magic, but nothing happens.</p>
<p>The leader laughs smugly. “Oh kitten, no use in trying to use any magic, those cuffs render you powerless. Took three generations to perfect them enough to contain the magic of an Arcanan. I’m just glad I’m the one who gets to use them.”</p>
<p>I glare at him as hard as I can. The other guys finally stop beating Draco and leave his cell. There’s so much blood and he’s just chained there, unconscious. </p>
<p>‘What have I done?’ I’m so engrossed with Draco, I don’t see the chain until it’s attaching itself to the cuffs in front of me. It reels back, pulling my arms above me, holding me to the wall above the mattress. The leader opens my cell door and locks it behind him. Licking his lips as he’s eyeing me.</p>
<p>‘No. Fuck this douche would. Draco, please don’t wake up.’ I struggle against the chain as he gets closer.</p>
<p>He kneels down beside me and roughly grabs my chin to tilt it up. His pupils dilate and an evil sheen covers them as he smashes our lips together. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It’s been a month. At least as far as I can tell. The beating and raping are constant but the leader, who’s name is Dolton apparently, is getting more and more frustrated. Draco and I comfort each other at night, but the more they assault me the more he breaks.</p>
<p>I look up as my cell door opens and Dolton comes in. He looks very angry.</p>
<p>“Well kitten, I was hoping the next step of our plan would have started by now. But something tells me an ancient spell is stopping me. You see kitten, I’m planning on taking control of the Arcana bloodline and magic by producing it’s heir and raising it in my own control. But no matter how many spells I use to make that so, it’s yet to happen.” I wince as he grabs my hair and yanks me towards him. “Now mind telling me how to make this work?”</p>
<p>I bite my lips to make it clear that I wont talk, my gaze flickering to Draco who is listening with pure anger. Dolton smirks before throwing me back down. He walks out and closes the door behind him before sending a crucio to Draco. I yell out for him as the chain keeps me on the wall.</p>
<p>Dolton stops as he walks up to Draco’s cell. “I have a deal for you, death-eater. You successfully impregnate the Arcanan and I’ll set you free. She would’ve thrown you away eventually anyways.”</p>
<p>Draco looks over at me shaking his head. I catch his eyes and subtly nod. His eyes widen as he looks away, shaking his head even more. </p>
<p>I look up at Dolton, trying to look as broken as possible. “He’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Dolton smirks widely and Draco just looks defeated. The bars separating us vanish and Draco is released. He crawls over to me immediately, wrapping his arms around me. Tears are threatening to spill as he kisses me.</p>
<p>“Draco, it’ll be okay.” I whisper quietly into his ear. “Once you’re out, you can get help and come back for me, Now, we have to do what he wants.” He shakes his head. I look deep into his eyes. “It’ll be fine. Draco, I love you. All you need to do is make love to me then bite my shoulder as we cum together. I need you to pour all your love into it ok. I promise everything will be alright.”</p>
<p>He sighs and nods. He strips the remnants of his clothes before coming down to kiss me passionately.</p>
<p>A blast of magic and light fills the room and building as we make the partial bond and our magics accept the choice of conception. Draco kisses me again and mouths, ‘I love you’ before sliding off of me. I barely get out an ‘I love you too’ before Dolton stomps into the cell.</p>
<p>“Well done. I’ll have Dex escort you to the apparition point outside the wards and give you your wand back. Now get out of here before I change my mind and decide to kill you instead.”</p>
<p>Draco is dragged out with one last look at me, a promise in his eyes to come back for me. Tears start falling for the first time since I’ve been here.</p>
<p>‘I love you Draco. I’ll be fine, go get help.’</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~<br/>Draco pov.</p>
<p>‘I love you Draco. I’ll be fine, go get help.’</p>
<p>My eyes widen slightly as I hear her voice in my head. ‘I promise I’ll come back for you.’</p>
<p>Dex hands me some ratty shorts to slip on before we make our way outside. He waves his wand and ends my silence then shoves me out of the wards. As he hands me my wand I silently and quickly send a tracking spell to his coat sleeve. He raises his wand, waiting for me to leave. I nod slightly before apparating, stopping at several other locations before landing home.</p>
<p>Once my feet hit my living room I fall to my knees. Tears streaming down my face as the whole situation hits me all at once. ‘Okay, what to do now. I can’t go back on my own. But who would help me? Potter! His hero complex means he’ll help anyone. Only thing is we’re in America and he’s in britain. Not to mention not having talked to him in years. Good thing I have an international floo.’</p>
<p>I get up and throw in some floo powder and call out for 12 Grimmauld Place, the last place I knew he lived. Sticking my head into the flames I call out for him.</p>
<p>“Potter! Potter, I need your help! Please! Potter!” My voice is so horse it’s almost nonexistent. </p>
<p>“Malfoy? Alright don’t yell I’m here.” He appears in front of the flames. He hasn’t changed much over the years, the only difference is he no longer wears glasses. His eyes widen as he gets a look at me. I must look worse than I think I do.</p>
<p>“Potter please, I need your help. Can you come through please? It’s an emergency,” Tears start falling again and that must have scared him cuz he nods and motions for me to move. I move back to the couch as Potter steps through.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Malfoy? What happened to you?” He sits in the chair adjacent to me.</p>
<p>“Um, I think a month ago. These guys kidnapped me and my girlfriend. They beat me daily for being a death-eater and…” I swallow the lump in my throat. “..and they raped her daily. They have a master plan to impregnate her and control the kid. None of them could for reasons unknown so they made me a deal. I do it and I'm free. I didn’t want to do it but she told me to so I could get out and come back to get her. Please Potter. I’ve lost everyone and everything else in my life, I can’t lose her too.”</p>
<p>He runs his hand through his unruly hair before sighing, His expression was one of thinking and planning. “Okay. I’ll help. But I need back up and Kings. He’ll handle all the political stuff for this rescue. Why don’t you get cleaned up and eat while I get everyone I can. It shouldn’t take me too long.” I nod and he disappears into the floo.</p>
<p>I try to get up, but find myself stuck to the couch worrying about Lilia. I pick up my wand and cast a few cleaning charms on myself as well as a few healing spells and snap on a pair of jeans and a simple green tee. I summon Lila’s favorite panda and hug it tightly. I sit there for I’m not sure how long before green flames enrupt and out step seven people, six in auror robes and one in purple ministry robes. I look up through tears at the familiar faces. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Thomas, Finiggan, Longbottom, and Minister Kingley Shaklebolt.</p>
<p>“Minister.” I nod to the man.</p>
<p>“Mr. Malfoy, why don’t you fill us in on the situation.” He gives me a stern look, almost as if he thought I shouldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>“Right. As I told Potter. About a month ago, these guys kidnapped me and my girlfriend off the street. Dragged us into an alley and cuffed us. The leader said her cuffs took generations to perfect so her magic would be contained. They beat me daily for being a death-eater and...and they raped her daily as well. They have a master plan to impregnate her and control the kid. None of them could do it for reasons unknown so they made me a deal. I do it and I'm free. I refused. I didn’t want to do it but she told me to so I could get out and come back to get her. Please. I know I don’t deserve your help but please, I can’t lose her. Don’t do this for me, but for her and an innocent child.” I bow my head as the tears start falling again.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying you succeeded in giving her a child?” Kingsley raises a brow and I nod.</p>
<p>Granger moves to sit beside me. “Why would they go through all this for a random witch?”</p>
<p>I bite my lip as I look up at her. “It’s not my secret to tell.”</p>
<p>Granger holds up a hand as the Minister is about to speak. “Draco, we need to know. They need to be convinced to help you, as wrong as that is. We need complete information to be able to cross continent lines and help.”</p>
<p>I sigh and nod as I hug her panda tighter. “She’s an Arcanan.” I hear a couple gasps and see a few confused looks.</p>
<p>“Merlin.” Granger breathes out.</p>
<p>“Literally.” I nod.</p>
<p>Potter raises his hand. “Who else is confused?” </p>
<p>Everyone looks to Granger for her explanation. She rolls her eyes. “Merlin. Arcana is his direct bloodline. Every one of his descendants has only a first name and keeps the Arcana name hidden. It was thought that they died out a couple centuries ago. It’s said their magic is so pure they don’t need a catalyst to use it.”</p>
<p>I nod before standing up and waving my wand across the ceiling revealing the family tree of LiliaJae Arcana. “Lilia put this here after she moved in a couple months ago. Wanted to share her ancestors with me. It’s exactly like the other pureblood trees so it’s proof enough that I’m not lying. Now, will you help me?” I look pleadingly over at the Minister.</p>
<p>He nods. “Alright. You guys go rescue, I’ll handle everything else.” He leaves in a swish.</p>
<p>Potter looks over at me. “Do you have any way of getting us there? I can cast a group wide notice-me-not and we can all side apparate there. Me and Malfoy will go in and the rest will surround and take down the wards. Malfoy, once you get to Lilia, apparate her straight to the nearest wizarding hospital. We’ll handle the rest.”</p>
<p>I sit her panda down and activate the tracking charm to make sure they haven’t left. Luckily they haven’t. I feel Potter’s warm magic as he casts the notice-me-not-charm. His variation let’s us see each other but no one else can. We all link arms as I take a deep breath. Concentrating on the spot that I left not long ago, there’s a pull and a pop.</p>
<p>We all land just outside the wards to the building. Looking at it now, it’s actually a small house in a small field. Potter stays by me as everyone else fans out quietly before we start to take down the wards. I cast a silent charm on our feet as we move forward. Potter casts Humano Revealio to reveal the ten guys and Lilia. Only four down stairs with her.</p>
<p>‘Lila? I’m here, I’m coming down to get you. Please tell me you’re alright.’ </p>
<p>‘Draco.’ Her voice sounded so tired. ‘Draco, I’m so weak. They cast an ancient pregnancy acceleration spell. It usually completes in a single day, killing the mother. But my magic is slowing it down a lot. The spell is depleting my magic. I’m so tired, Draco. Hurry..’ Her voice ended in a hushed whisper and panic is starting to set in.</p>
<p>I barely glance over at Potter before I quickly and mostly quietly make my way inside and down the stairs. I stupify two of the guys in the basement and Potter manages to catch up and does the same to the last two. I run over to Lilia’s cell and throw open the door. I feel Potter’s magic recede as I reach her.</p>
<p>“Lilia! Look at me Love, I’m here. We got to get you to St. Oliver’s.” Holding back tears I unchain and blast off the cuffs before gathering her in my arms.</p>
<p>“Draco..St.Oliver’s...ask for...James Loray…” Her eyes close and she goes limp.</p>
<p>“Draco! Get her out of here!” </p>
<p>I shake myself to focus. The wards are down so I envision the lobby of the hospital and apparate us there. A few yells of surprise announce our arrival. </p>
<p>“James Loray! I need James Loray! Hurry! Please!” I pick up Lilia bridal-style as a man who looks slightly older than us runs forwards.</p>
<p>“I’m Dr. Loray. Oh Lilia! Come follow me. Quickly!” The doctor runs to the other side of the wing and enters a room next to a corner. I follow and go to set her on the bed, “No, through here.” I turn to see him reveal a secret door that leads to an identical room but feels like it’s surrounded by private wards.</p>
<p>I lay her on the bed and stand beside her, holding her hand tightly. I watch as the doctor runs a few tests.</p>
<p>“Alright, quick summary of what happened.”</p>
<p>I nod. “We were kidnapped and they raped her everyday for about a month. Then they forced me to impregnate her so they could control her bloodline. I successfully did it, they let me go, I returned with friends and rescued her. She told me they cast some sort of acceleration spell on her and her magic is holding it back but is being depleted.”</p>
<p>He looks at me with a slight panic face before turning to rummage through some books on a shelf. He finds one and flips it open. Flipping through pages until he comes to what he needs.</p>
<p>“Finite Incantatem Arcanum.” He waves his wand in a more complex movement than normally needed. Lilia glows for a moment, her magic swirling around her before settling down and her breathing returns to normal. </p>
<p>I watch as all her vitals return to normal and she squeezes my hand in her sleep. I sigh in relief and fall into the chair next to the bed, not letting go of her hand.</p>
<p>“Alright. Everything looks good. Her magic was nearly depleted but is now regenerating fine and the baby is perfect. It looks as though the acceleration got her up to four months, but otherwise everything is fine. This room is specially warded so no one can know it’s here. You’ve just been added of course. If you need me, press this button and it calls me directly.” He points to a red button on the bed railing. </p>
<p>I nod to him. “Um, if you see any aurors out there, they’re looking for us. Can you send one in?” He nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. I run my free hand through my messy hair and look at my sleeping beauty. My eyes travel down to her stomach, which is now a small bump.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I’m gonna be a dad. Someone pinch me, this is a dream.” I close my eyes before jumping up as my arm is pinched. Looking up at the bed, silver eyes meet pale green ones.</p>
<p>She smiles. “Hi.”</p>
<p>I laugh softly as tears spill over, I stand up and hug her tight enough. “I’m so sorry Love. I felt so helpless, I couldn’t stop them. I feared I was going to lose you.”</p>
<p>Lilia wraps her arms around me. “Shhh. I told you it’d be okay Draco. Come here.” She moves over enough for me to slide in next her. I help her sit up enough and pull her tight to me. She lightly grabs my chin and brings my lips down to hers, our hands meeting on her small bump. I feel her magic swirl around us as we kiss. Then a small gasp at the door.</p>
<p>We look over to find Granger staring at us. “Wow.”</p>
<p>I motion for her to sit in the chair I vacated. “What’s the news?”</p>
<p>She looks at us, her eyes still a bit wide. “All ten, including the leader, have been detained and thanks to Kingsley the American Ministry of Magic took over from there. We gave them the statements you made already so they shouldn’t bother you. I’m sorry, but what was that when I walked in?” She looks over to Lilia.</p>
<p>“LiliaJae meet Hermione Granger.” I roll my eyes at Granger’s manners.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Lilia entwines our fingers together. “What you witnessed was the baby accepting the magic and bond of both parents. Usually happens around month four, so I’m assuming that’s where I’m at now.”</p>
<p>I nod. “That’s what James said.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by bond?” Granger asks.</p>
<p>Lila looks up at me. “Well I guess you need to know this too. Um let’s see. Well, every female Arcanan has an ancient spell cast on them from birth. They may not get pregnant unless it is completely by choice and they’re magic has to accept the partner’s magic and love. To conceive she has to receive the mark of her partner and her magic has to recite the incantation at a precise moment to work.”</p>
<p>Granger leans forward. “Mark? Draco had to mark you? What exactly does that mean?”</p>
<p>Lilia bites her lip before leaning forward and pulls the hospital gown’s, James put her in earlier, collar down to reveal her shoulder. There on the curve of her shoulder near her neck, instead of a bite mark of when I broke skin is a small intricately detailed dragon in the shape of a figure eight and only about two inches in size.</p>
<p>“Wow.” I reach out to touch it but stop.</p>
<p>“You can touch it, Draco. It doesn’t hurt, should actually feel completely opposite.” Lilia bites her lip again.</p>
<p>I lightly touch the mark and it glows softly. I can feel how it’s an opening to her magic.</p>
<p>Lilia takes a breath. “A mark symbolizes the partner’s love. The more heart and soul the partner poured into the mark when given the more detailed it is. Color is added if both partners mark at the same intensity.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Granger sits back down. “So why didn’t you mark Draco?”</p>
<p>Lilia looks up at me. “We only have a partial bond. If...If I mark you it’ll complete the bond. Our mind link will let us talk no matter how far we are, we’ll be able to freely use each other’s magic, our hearts, souls and magics will be entwined. If I mark you, there’s no going back. You’ll be stuck with loving me for the next 200 or so years. You won’t be able to leave me or fall for anyone else, the magic won't let it. Merlin knows I wanted to, but I couldn’t do that without telling you first let alone in the environment we were in.”</p>
<p>I hug Lilia tightly to me as James walks in. He waves his wand and runs a few tests. “Well everything seems to be back to normal. Your magic is still a little weak but with how fast you always seem to recover that should be back to normal levels by tomorrow. You’re free to go home, but I want you to rest for a few days. Both of you. And Lilia, you need to come back for a check up in two weeks.”</p>
<p>We nod and give our thanks. Granger and I help Lilia stand up. She looks down at her crappy thin gown and frowns. Granger’s eyes widen once again as Lilia snaps her finger and is now wearing some comfy sweat pants and a silver and green hoodie.</p>
<p>“Is that my hoodie?” Lilia smiles and turns so she is facing me with my arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>“And if it is?” Her lips are graced with a delicious smirk. I lean down and capture her lips with mine.</p>
<p>~~~~~~<br/>Lilia’s pov.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home.” Draco nods and heads for the door.</p>
<p>I stop and turn to Hermione. “Hermione, I need you to do something for me. I know you barely know me, but I’ll make you a deal if you agree.”</p>
<p>She looks at me curiously. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I need you to find the cuffs that Draco blasted off of me. We can’t let anyone, not even Ministry officials, find them. If they do, they’ll be able to recreate them and use me as a lab rat. Those cuffs completely render me magically bound. If the wrong person gets a hold of them, they’ll come after me and the baby. If you’re willing to take the risk, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. Show you whatever and however. No lies, completely open for your curiosity.”</p>
<p>She nods and hugs me. “Of course. I’m sure we can find them. I’ll let the team know, they’ll make sure no one else gets them.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” I smile at her before taking Draco’s hand and follow him out to the floos.</p>
<p>The three of us floo back to our apartment. I stumble out and trip on the coffee table before Draco’s arms catch me. He leads me to the couch where we sit and cuddle up. Hermione takes the chair and waves her wand.</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum.” A silvery little bouncing otter forms beside her. “Harry, we need you guys to find the cuffs that were on Lilia. Explain later but it's of utmost importance that no one else knows about them. We’re at Draco’s flat when you guys are done.” The little otter bounces off into thin air.</p>
<p>I smile. “Cute otter.”</p>
<p>She smiles back at me. “Thank you. What’s yours if you don’t mind me asking.”</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t mind.” I wave my hand in a small arc and a small silvery falcon with shimmering wings forms out of the mist and glides around the room. It chirps a couple times before landing on Draco’s knee, looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>He chuckles as he strokes the bird’s feathers. It chirps happily before disappearing.</p>
<p>Hermione looks over at me as I snuggle into Draco’s side. “Wow. It still amazes me just how powerful and different your magic is.”</p>
<p>Draco pulls me closer into him. I grin up at him. “I know something you would absolutely love.” He raises an eyebrow at me.</p>
<p>I wave both hands around each other, my magic manifests and swirls around in the motions I make before forming into a small creature. I hear both of them gasp as it completes its shape. A small chinese dragon only about a foot long. The dragon floats through the air in front of us, showing off it’s beautiful silver and green coloring. I hold out one of my hands and it lands on it. Holding it up to Draco the little dragon roars and circles excitedly. I can see a couple tears in Draco’s eyes as he takes it. Hermione looks on in awe.</p>
<p>“Love, meet your new familiar. She is now connected to your magic and comes with a lot of tricks and treats. Don’t ask what they are, you have to find out yourself. And yes Hermione. That barely took any magic to do.” Draco releases his dragon into the air before pulling me into his lap and wrapping me into his embrace.</p>
<p>The little dragon curls up on his free shoulder and Draco chuckles softly. “I think I’ll name her Seraphine (sair-ah-feen).”</p>
<p>Suddenly green flames erupt from the floo as five people in the same robes as Hermione step through. I lean against the arm of the couch, perfectly fitting into that half of Draco so I can meet the rest of my rescuers. Once everyone notices me, they just stand there and stare causing Draco to wrap his arm protectively around my stomach.</p>
<p>“Hello? I’m LiliaJae, but I’m assuming all of you know that.” I smirk slightly.</p>
<p>The first one to find his voice again is a medium built guy with unruly black hair and emerald eyes to die for. “Right, sorry. I’m Harry Potter.” He points out everyone and introduces them before turning back to me. “Are you really Merlin’s heiress?”</p>
<p>I nod and point to Seraphine. They watch but I can see they still don’t quite believe me. I sigh softly and sit up in Draco’s lap. Once again I wave both hands around each other, my magic manifesting in the motions before forming a small ferret. Completing the formation the ferret squeaks at me. It’s the same size as Seraphine, but solid white with a pale lilac stripe on its head. It bounces around in the air a bit, chirping happily.</p>
<p>“It had to be a ferret love?” Draco let’s out an exasperated sigh and Hermione laughs out, nearly doubling over.</p>
<p>I giggle and send the ferret to Hermione as she sits back up. “Congrats Hermione, you now have a familiar as well. She’s connected to your magic and you’ll have to figure out all her tricks and such.”</p>
<p>“Oh no I couldn’t.” Hermione starts to protest before her ferret bounces over and curls up in her lap stopping her. Hermione pets it and smiles up at me. “Thank you. How about Amy, short for amethyst.”</p>
<p>I look back at the guys as I lean back into Draco, his arm returning it’s hold. “Proof enough?”</p>
<p>They all nod. </p>
<p>Draco looks up at Harry. “Are you gonna tell us about the raid? Please tell me you found those cuffs.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed while the others all got a sad look. “I’m sorry but no we didn’t. By the time I got the message the american ministry officials had taken over the site. They had cleared the basement of everything important, including all the cuffs, by the time I got down there to look. I’m sure everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>Draco scoffs. “That’s wishful thinking.” He wraps his arms tighter around me.</p>
<p>Hermione pats my shoulder as she gets up, her ferret on her shoulder. “We’ll see if there’s anything we can do as discreetly as possible. Lilia, if you guys need anything feel free to floo me.” I nod and they all leave. </p>
<p>I sigh and look up at Draco before sliding off of him. “Come on, let’s go sleep and worry about everything in the morning.”</p>
<p>We walk hand in hand to the bedroom and crawl into bed. I lay my head on his chest, our bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. Draco kisses the top of my head and pulls me protectively closer before we both drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Green flames whoosh as I step out into the floo room of the busy hospital. I open the door and peek out. James is supposed to meet me here so I don’t have to run all over tracking him down for my first maternity checkup. I take a deep breath, my hand on my small baby bump. I’m still getting used to it all. Draco and I are going to be parents and with having somewhat similar parents to base off of, we’re terrified.</p>
<p>“Lilia?” James snaps his fingers in front of my face.</p>
<p>I shake my head as I come out of my thoughts. “Sorry James, started down the rabbit hole.”</p>
<p>He motions for me to follow him to our usual room. “Good thing I brought you out of it then huh. You can get lost in there.” He chuckles slightly and helps me up onto the bed.</p>
<p>I lay back and lift up my green blouse enough to uncover my stomach. He waves his wand and runs a few tests. Just as James opens his mouth to ask a few questions, there’s a ripple in the wards and a knock on the door. It opens and Draco peeks his head in before coming in and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>He walks over and kisses my forehead lovingly. “Sorry I’m late love. One of the potion batches nearly exploded due to my newest assistant. Hope I haven’t missed much.” He takes my hand in his.</p>
<p>James smiles at us from his clipboard. “Not at all. I just finished a few general tests. Everything looks good. Lilia your magic is all back in order and it doesn’t seem like there’s been any lasting side effects from the trams you’ve endured. You’re very lucky, though I’m pretty sure you have your magic to thank for that. Now, the baby is fine as well. Do you two want to know the gender?”</p>
<p>Draco looks down at me, catching my eyes. We had decided just last night that we did. That way it would just be easier to get everything set up for them. Not to mention names.</p>
<p>I look over at James and nod. “Yes we do.”</p>
<p>He nods before touching my bump with his wand then the air above it. Moving in a simple pattern, magic manifests in the space before settling into a picture of sorts. You can clearly see the fetus inside me and along the edges of the picture the magic has turned blue.</p>
<p>“Congrats, it’s a boy. And he looks great and seems to be progressing as normal.” </p>
<p>I feel a soft thumb wipe across my cheek. I was starting to cry without realizing it. I look up at Draco and can see the tears in his eyes as well. “We’re going to have a son Dray.” He leans down and captures my lips with his. I wipe my face clean as James finishes up and hands us a physical picture of the sonogram.</p>
<p>“Lilia, you should come back in about a month. If anything feels off before then feel free to come beforehand but everything is progressing as if it is a normal pregnancy. Congrats again.” James hugs me before leaving the room.</p>
<p>I sit up on the edge of the bed and Draco takes the spot next to me as we look at the picture. “I still can’t believe it. We’re going to have a son.” Looking over at his face I can see the look of worry on it.</p>
<p>He sighs softly. “I know. I honestly didn’t think I’d get here because of my past. Lilia, I’m scared. I don’t want to turn out like my father. Oh gods.” A look of absolute fear morphs across his face. “My parents. Lilia, they have a family tree in their favorite sitting room. They’re going to know about the baby. Thankfully not you since we’re not married yet but, fuck. What are we going to do? My father will track me down.” </p>
<p>I pull my panicking boyfriend into my arms and hug him tightly. “Breathe Dray. First off, why don’t we talk to Hermione when she comes over for dinner tonight and let her know to stop him if possible. Everything will be okay love. We’ve been careful and will continue to do so. Come on, let’s go home and look up some baby names. I know you told me about the Black family naming tradition.” I hop off the bed and pull him along with me before he stops and pulls me back into him to kiss me. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“ You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much we love you. So please, don’t take my sunshine away.” I rock gently in my chair as I sing softly. My baby gurgles as I tuck some of his platinum hair away from his eyes. His silver eyes are so big and full of innocence. Even at only four months, Scoripus looks exactly like Draco.</p>
<p>Just as his eyes were about to close to sleep, there’s a giant ripple in our wards. I freeze before sending out my magic to re enforce them. I panic when I hear the intruders trying to break the door down. As quick as possible, I grab Scorps emergency bag and rush to the fireplace. I throw some floo powder in and call out Draco’s office just as I hear the front door break and people start rushing in. Using my magic I lock the door to the room I'm in and barricade it with magic. </p>
<p>“Dray!” I toss the bag through and crawl in halfway with the baby. I meet a slightly panicking Draco on the other side.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Draco takes Scorp from me.</p>
<p>“No, people broke in. I don’t know who they are Dray. Just take Scorp and keep him safe. Call Hermione.” I scream out as a couple people grab my legs and start pulling me back through. I grab the edge of the floo to stop them for a moment. “Draco, lock the floo after I’m dragged back through, we can’t let them find Scorp. I’ll be fine, I love you both.”</p>
<p> I yell out again as they finally pull me back though the floo. I frantically lock it from my side and send out my magic to fight off people. Kicking a few guys, I’m able to get up before five more tackle me to the ground. I struggle and fling a few of them off and then my magic disappears. I freeze, realizing why. Around my wrists behind my back are cuffs. Tears start falling as I’m picked up and dragged out into my living room. In the light I’m able to finally get a good look at the intruders and they’re all wearing red ministry robes. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>An older man with a short grey beard and hard brown eyes steps up to me. “LiliaJae Arcana. You are hereby a ‘guest’ to Sector 51, which does not exist. You own an unfamiliar and foreign form of magic. We have been instructed to investigate and contain this dangerous anomaly.” There’s a pull and a pop before we’re suddenly in a pristine lab looking room. I’m shoved into a padded, too white room as the man cocks a sadistic grin. “Welcome to the rest of your life. Better get comfortable.” I hear his cackle echo as the thick door slides shut and locks about three times.</p>
<p>I slide down the wall, nimbly pulling my arms under my legs and over them to shift my arms in front of me. I sigh heavily. At least they didn’t get Scorp and from the sounds of it, they don’t know about him. But how am I supposed to get rescued from here? A sector of the ministry that doesn’t exist in a place that doesn’t either. Even more tears fall as I close my eyes, longing for my love and baby.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~<br/>Draco pov.</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum!” My silvery fox comes bounding out the end of my wand. “Find Kingsley. Lilia’s been taken, I have Scorp. I’m in my office and I have no idea if the house is safe. Come quick. Please!” I send off the fox and sit in my chair. I pick up the bag and look through it to find my son’s favorite plushy. After a minute of searching, I find it. I place the bag back down and hug Scorp closer to me as I give him the small plush dragon. He giggles and reaches for it before hugging it close.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this an adorable sight.”</p>
<p>I look up to see Kings, Harry, and Hermione standing in the doorway. Waving my wand with my free hand, I conjure up enough chairs and motion for them to sit. Hermione walks over and takes her godson from me and starts cooing at him.</p>
<p>“Now that I have Scorp, you can freak out now Draco.” Hermione plops into the last chair with my son in her arms.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I’m not going to this time.” I sigh as I run a hand through my loose hair. “I’ve been preparing myself for this. I knew it was a high possibility that a fucked up section of the ministry would come for her. They ended up with the cuffs, so we both knew we had to prepare for it.”</p>
<p>Kingsley sighs and Harry groans. Kingsley pulls out a folder and hands it over to me. “This is most likely who took her. Don’t ask how I, the British Minister of Magic, got a hold of information on a non-existent sector of the American Ministry. Sector 51. A sector that lost funding a couple decades ago and was also shut down. Now, it’s run by General Ivan Monitt. As corrupt as they come apparently. What we know about him is in the folder. I have a meeting with the American Minister in about 20 minutes that you three, well I guess four are coming to. So we should head out now.” </p>
<p>We all nod and get up. I grab Scorp’s bag and lock up my lab as we go. I turn to my assistant as we walk by her. “Stacey, I’m going to be gone for a while, family emergency. No contact until I get back.” She nods and I catch up to the others, taking Scorp from Hermione before linking arms with her. We turn on the spot and pop into the atrium of the American MInistry.</p>
<p>I hug my son close as we march up to the Minister’s assistant. “Kingsley Shacklebolt here to meet with the Minister.”</p>
<p>The young blonde assistant nods and looks down at an appointment book on her messy desk. “Yes sir. Down the hall, third door. Conference room 3. She’s in there waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Kingsley nods and leads us down the hall. Opening the door, we all file in and take a seat along the back of the long table before the door closes and locks. I feel Kingsley put up several high powered wards. </p>
<p>“Kingsley?” The Minister raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Scorp squirms in my arms and starts to fuss. I reach into the bag and pull out a bottle, casting a silent, wandless heating charm before giving it to him. I hum softly and feed him. Leaning back in the chair, I look up to see everyone watching me.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head with a smile. “No offense but it’s rather amazing watching you with him. Considering who your father is. Plus I never thought before all this that I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy has an enormous soft side.”</p>
<p>I stick my tongue out at the Golden Boy.</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy? Does this father you speak of happen to be a Lucius?” The Minister watches me and folds her hands on the table in front of her. </p>
<p>I pale and nod. “Unfortunately.”<br/>She nods slightly. “We’ve had several inquiries of your location by your father. He’s rather insistant. He’s had numerous yelling matches and rampages already.”</p>
<p>I sigh. “I apologize, Minister. I left that life many years ago and disappeared completely from my life in britain, if that’s what you call what I had. I knew he’d attempt to find me once we found out about Scorpius here.” I look down at my son who’s still feeding.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt but we have a pressing matter. Minister Justice Harding, meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. My two best. We have come to ask for your aid. As you know, there was an incident last year. Well, I’m afraid to say it’s related. The cuffs were never found and this morning, the Malfoy residence was raided and Lilia was taken. Draco would you tell everyone what happened?”</p>
<p>I nodded and handed Scorp to Hermione. “I was in my office when my floo erupted and Lilia tossed in Scorp’s bag before crawling through halfway. She was panicking and handed our son to me as fast as she could. She said people were breaking in and she didn’t know who they were for sure but we both knew. They pulled her back and we both locked the floor from our sides. I don’t think they know about Scorp, but they definitely got her. No one has been back to the house since.” I rub my face tiredly.</p>
<p>I look over at my son. He’s dozing peacefully against Hermione. ‘I’m going to have to leave him somewhere safe. Fuck.’ I sigh and let my head fall against the table with a thud.</p>
<p>“Draco, you okay?” I feel Hermione pat my back gently.</p>
<p>I lift my head up to re-enter the conversation. “I know what I need to do while you guys come up with a plan.”</p>
<p>Justice gives me a look. “I don’t think you should come with us. You should stay somewhere safe with your son and let us handle it.”</p>
<p>I hear Harry stifle a snigger as I smirk. “Just try to stop me. I’m just as ‘trained’ as them and even more so in the dark arts. So I think I’m coming along.”</p>
<p>She stares at me for a minute before giving in. “Fine.”</p>
<p>I take Scorp back and grab his bag. “I’m going to take him to Malfoy Manor. My mother can watch over him while we rescue Lilia.” <br/>“Is that really a good idea?”</p>
<p>“You can’t take him there!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s wise.”</p>
<p>I sigh as I hold Scorp. “My parents may be who they are but Scorp is everything to them. Even if they haven’t met. They would never hurt a baby let alone the Malfoy Heir. My mother will definitely protect him with her life. Father’s not trying to track me down to hurt us, but merely to take part in his grandson’s life. If he knows who the mother is, he’ll even lay his life down to protect his little heir. It’s not ideal, but the Manor has some of the most effective wards.”</p>
<p>They all begrudgingly nod as I stand and head to the door. </p>
<p>“I'll come back here after I’m done. Feel free to inspect the house and do whatever you need to hatch a plan.” I was let out of the room and walk to the international floo. I stand there, inside it with a handful of floo powder. I take several deep breaths and steel myself. Holding Scorp tightly to me, I call Malfoy Manor and whoosh away.</p>
<p>I stumble slightly into the Foyer. I dust us off as a house elf pops up in front of me.</p>
<p>“Master Draco returns! Tippy is happy to see Master Draco! Comes. Master and Mistress are in the dining room.” Tippy jumps up excitedly and leads me to the dining room. I do my best to push away any memories that pop us as we walk through the Manor. I hug Scorp tighter as I push through the door that separates me and my parents.</p>
<p>I peek in and see both mother and father sitting with tea talking about something in the paper. I slip in silently, taking one last breath, before clearing my throat. Both of them snap their heads towards me and I watch as surprise crosses their faces and their mouths hang open.</p>
<p>“Hello.” I can’t get any more words out before my mother embraces me tightly with watering eyes.</p>
<p>“Draco! My dragon. Look at you. Come sit, have some tea.” She pulls me to the chair next to her.</p>
<p>“Son. Glad you came to your senses and came to see us.” My father had his mask back on.</p>
<p>“I am not sorry for keeping Scorpius from you. His mother has gone through plenty of trauma the past year and we both decided that a few months of peace and adjustment would be best. The only reason I’m here now is because that trauma just increased and I needed to take Scorp somewhere he’ll be safe.”</p>
<p>Mother delicately wipes her tears. “You kept up the naming tradition. Of course we’ll help. Any way we can. Especially if it means we get to meet this adorable little guy. What happened if I may ask.”</p>
<p>“Corrupt Ministry sector took her for experimentation. I can’t say more than that at the moment, but I need you two to look after Scorp while I help in getting her back. I promise afterwards, we’ll all sit down and talk and explain everything.” I look over at father.</p>
<p>He nods. “Fine. We can keep him safe. But I expect you to keep your promise Draco. Give him to your mother, I’m sure you’re anxious to get back.”</p>
<p>I hand Scorp to mother and sit the bag on the table. “Everything you need is in there. Thank you.” I quickly give mother a kiss on her cheek before rushing out to the floo and back to the American Ministry.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>